


Doesn't That Sound Good

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, do stop being a hero and be my boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't That Sound Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

There's a reason why I'm always there to foil your little plans, and insult you and your friends, and threaten your every existence, but it's not because I hate you. In fact, it's quite the opposite.

You probably know more about Love At First Sight than I do, being from the Muggle world where they believe in that (yet don't believe in magic). Because, I know all about magic and no spell or charm or curse that I've ever come across has mentioned why I feel like I could always have you near and never regret it. Although, a paperback novel that I happened across of my mother's had some interesting correlations in it to how I feel for you... except that it was about a man who kidnapped the woman he was in love with and they had sex several times in the out-of-the-way cabin he had imprisoned her in. It reminds me a lot of how my own parents fell in love. Or, at least, the events leading up to their marriage.

I don't have a clue as to why I feel this way about you. For all that you're famous and able to do great things, you're also more than a trifle clumsy and not exactly the most interesting person the world has ever come across. Maybe that'll change once you hit puberty. It'll be fascinating to see you get significantly taller.

I think it's relatively obvious that my father wants you dead like so many other great wizards. I have to wonder if it's not just all some form of deluded penis envy with you barely grown and half-stupid, maybe more so, but still cute. I think he and all the other Death Eaters are jealous that everywhere you go, everybody knows your name. Hmm, for some reason, the word "cheers" comes to mind at that, though I haven't a clue why.

Of course, you're Harry Potter. Even though I'm Draco Malfoy, I can still get away with looking at you and wanting to kiss you and pretending you watch me too, and no one has to know because I confused this with hatred in the beginning. I told everyone that there was no way in the world that I would give you another chance after you refused my friendship because of my disparaging remark about Weasley. But, if you asked me, it might be different.

I just want to be loved and you already love most everyone just because they love you. Can't I get in on this deal? I find it seems to be worth more than all the antiques in Malfoy Manor.

Harry, do stop being a hero and be my boyfriend. The risk of death isn't nearly as high! And... I'll keep you warm at night, too. I might even make you breakfast if you could teach me how. Doesn't that sound good? Worth it?


End file.
